Modern telecommunications switches, such as Softswitches, are capable of handling very large volumes of voice and data traffic received from, or directed to, different types of interfaces. For example, on a first interface, a switch may handle plain old telephone system (POTS) call traffic to or from a media gateway that serves POTS phones and other POTS devices. On another interface, the switch may handle publicly switched telephone network (PSTN) call traffic received from or directed to ISUP trunk lines. On still another interface, the switch may handle Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) call traffic received from or directed to an Internet protocol (IP) network.
In order to verify the operation of a telecommunications switch prior to deployment in a communication network, different types of simulators may be used to simulate call traffic to or from the switch. For example, a POTS simulator may be used to simulate a large volume of POTS call traffic into and out of a telecommunications switch. Likewise, a SIP simulator may be used to simulate a large volume of SIP call traffic.
However, conventional methods of testing the trunk gateway interface of a switch typically involve coupling a large number of actual trunk gateways to the telecommunication switch in order to simulate a high volume of PSTN call traffic. This is a prohibitively expensive means for testing a switch.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved test system for telecommunication switches. In particular, there is a need for a trunk gateway simulator that is capable of supporting a significant volume of call traffic.